It happened one night
by Littleinfinity's
Summary: They were working on a chemistry project. That's all they were suppose to be doing. She wasn't suppose to develop feelings for her best friends ex-boyfriend. He wasn't suppose to develop feelings for his ex-girlfriends best friend. But they did. And it all happened one night. On hiatus, which actually means, I'm in the biggest rut possible :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

It had been two years since Lucas moved from Texas to New York. He was now very close friends with Riley, Maya and Farkle. He and Riley had dated but they realized they liked each other in a friend way not in a romantic way. Everyone was happy and everything was normal, until one night.

Maya and Lucas were paired together to do a chemistry project. Maya and Lucas were the least close in their little group. They still had their love/hate sort of friendship, where Maya would try to get under his skin and he would just brush off whatever comment she threw his way, and let's just say she didn't really like that. But as they started spending more alone time together because of the project, she started to like their casual banter And they started to become real friends. But then this thing started happening. It was a feeling they both felt and had never felt before. This feeling could make Maya blush at the slightest touch of hand or brush of knee. Or render him spechless at the sight of her beautiful blue eyes. The feeling was strong- they both knew that- but they both choose to ignore it. Until one night they snaped.

One second they had been working on their project at Lucas house the next Maya was slammed against the dining room wall.

"We should probably stop." Maya said halfheartedly Between kisses.

"We probably should. But I don't want to." Said Lucas. He then swung her leg over his hip and pressed her harder into the wall.

_"Me too_..." Moaned Maya.

With that he kissed her more passionately then ever And picked her and carried her up the stairs to his room.

You probably know what happend next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

The second Maya woke up in Lucas's bed she knew it was a mistake. _A really great mistake_, she thought looking longingly at Lucas. Then she cursed herself for thinking that. She couldn't think that. It _was_ a mistake. She didn't get why she was like this. Always being so reckless. She guessed get was because she had always wanted attention she had never received from her mother.

So, she got dressed quietly and tried to forget about the night before.

Right before she walked out the door she whispered " I don't want to forget." And then she was gone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Maya got to school she felt even more guilty than before. Because she had time to think. She doesn't like to think. That's why she's reckless. She doesn't think about the consequences of her actions. Because then you have time to regret. And regret makes you sad and she already had enough things to be sad.

You might be wondering why she's guilty. Well, Maya knows things that Lucas doesn't know, which might make it even worse for him because he won't get any answers, but it's not her secret to tell him. But the reason why she's guilty is because your really not supposed to sleep with your only best friends ex-boyfriend that their still in love with and not feel extremely guilty. Yes, Riley was still in love with Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

After Maya had had her time to be sad she knew she just had to put on a brave face, because Maya Hart didn't mope around. She just didn't. She was strong and not some love sick puppy. She was going to forget and get along with her life as usual. No matter how much acting she would have to do. _Better start acting_, she thought seeing her best friend make her way to her locker. So, putting on her usual smirk got ready to act.

"Hi ya." Said Riley cheerful as usual.

"Hi ya too." Maya forced out.

"So, how was last night?" Asked Riley.

"What do you mean 'how was last night'?!" Panicked Maya losing her cool exterior.

"I was just asking how your studying went with Lucas last night that's all." Said Riley confused.

"Oh." Sighed Maya relived. "It was fine. Cowboy was as annoying as usual." Said Maya trying her best to act normal.

"I still don't get why you think he's annoying. I thought you guys were _bonding_ with the whole chemistry project thing?" Said Riley pocking Maya in the side when she said 'bonding'.

"Ha, that hurt." Said Maya scowling at Riley. "And I guess were '_bonding_' but I still find him annoying. And not everyone is in love with him." Maya was trying to act cool bringing up the whole 'love thing' but deep down she wished that Riley would say she was over him. She didn't get her wish.

"Shush, someone could hear you!" Whispered Riley blushing and being as shy as usual.

"Yep, and we sure can't let that happen." Muttered Maya sarcastically.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you." Said Riley coking her head to the side.

"Nothing! Let's get to class." Said Maya just as the bell rang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello ladies." Greeted their English teacher as they walked in. Well it was more like Maya running in while she dragged Riley in. Which was very unusual because it was usually the other way round.

"Hi Mr. Small." Said Riley out of breath getting in her seat.

"What up Mr. midget?" Asked Maya as always putting her feet on her desk. She came up with that nickname because Mr. Small was rather short and his name was small and she found it rather ironic.

"That's not a very nice n- " Said Riley being cut off by a new voice saying. "That's not as great a nickname as you think it is. It would make more sense if you called him smally or something like that." Said Lucas teasingly.

At first Maya was taken aback by the all too familiar Texan accent but quickly fond herself._ Stop acting like one of_ _those girls in movies_, she angrily thought.

"Coming from you cowboy?" She scoffed. "Coming from the goodie-two-shoes country boy? I think I can handle the nicknames myself." Said Maya.

Lucas just shrugged and sat down in his chair behind Maya's.

"I wasn't much of a goodie-two-shoes last night was I?" Whispered Lucas in Maya's ear just as class was starting so she didn't have time to answer. When he said that he's hot breath had hit her neck and she could barely hold in a shudder. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hi y'all! I'm writing here because I have absolutely no idea how to write on the author note thing (?). I'm so glad you guys like my fic and thank you so much to the people who reviewed, please keep it up! Also thank you to the people who are just reading cause that's awesome too. I would also like to put a disclaimer that I own nothing. You guys probably already know that because when I see the disclaimers I'm always like "yeah, I know you didn't create the hunger games!" but I think you have to, so here it is. Thank you all again and talked to ya next chapter! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

After class Maya walks to her locker, still a little shaken up from what had happen before class. _How can you_ _want to strangle and kiss someone at the same time?_, thought Maya getting her books out. _He's polite, he's a_ _gentleman, he gets good grades, he's my complete opposite, why do I like him_?, thought Maya starting to get really angry. Than she stopped her train of thought because she couldn't like he. She _couldn't_.

She got all of her books and slammed her locker door shut. and standing there was no other than Lucas Friar. _Think_ _of the devil and the devil shall appear_, thought Maya angry and annoyed.

"Hi ya cowboy." Spit out Maya.

"Hey." Said Lucas almost shyly. Almost.

"What do you want?" Said Maya being blunt as always.

"Oh, I'm just here because we need to schedule our next study session for our chemistry project, ya know it's coming up?" Said Lucas completely ignoring Maya's tone.

"You know about that, I was thinking maybe we could just work on it separate-"

"Nonsense! How about after school at my place tonight?" Said Lucas cutting off Maya.

Before Maya could respond Lucas said very quickly and walking away. "Great! See you soon."

"Damn you cowboy." Muttered Maya with a slit small playing on her lips.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Peanut butter is _way_ better than Nutella!" Said Maya.

"No way! Nutella is so the best. Everyone knows sweet beats salty!" Said Lucas.

At the moment Maya and Lucas are in the middle of a heated food debate. When Maya first arrived at Lucas's house it very awkward, but then Lucas suggested a snack, and that is when the debate started.

"Uh uh, salty is always better." Said Maya taking a lick from her spoon of peanut butter.

"What the hick." Said Lucas out of the blue.

"Wha-" Maya didn't get to finish her question because she was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

_Well isn't this familiar,_ thought Maya while Lucas trailed hot kisses down her neck. Then she lost absolutely any thoughts she had when Lucas decided he'd drag his teeth on her neck roughly.

"Stop doing that and kiss me." Maya hardly forced out. And he did. That was when she got her thoughts back and realized what was happening. She pushed him off with as much force as she could muster.

"I-I can't." She stammered getting to the door.

"I'm sorry..." And then she was gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hi y'all! First I want to say thank you so much to the reviewers! It means so much to me what you guys think and so far you like it. So, I'm happy! And again thank you to the people who are just reading because just taking time out of your day to read my story means so much. This is the fourth chapter, and I hope ya'll like it! :)

P.S. Tell me which is your fav: Peanut butter or Nutella?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

The second Maya was out the door she was running. She didn't know where and honestly she didn't care. All she knew was she _had_ to get out of there. _So careless,_ said the arrogant voice in the back of her head. _You really_ _should think more, it would do you well,_ said the voice mockingly._ Oh, shut up,_ said Maya to the voice angrily and then took off really running this time. When she finally stopped to catch her breath, she found herself in Time Square._ I run fast,_ she thought. She decided that she would take the subway to Riley's knew it was probably a bad idea but she was just going to have to keep her mouth shut. Once she got their she didn't ever bother to knock she just walked in.

"Well, hello." Said Riley slightly confused why her best friend was at her house at 10:00 at night hugging her to death.

"I'm sorry I'm here with no warning I just didn't know where els to go." Said Maya.

That just made Riley even more confused. Maya never apologized. _Never_.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Said Riley worried.

"Can I just stay here tonight?" Said Maya dodging the former question.

"Sure." Said Riley still worried.

"Thanks."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next when Maya wakes up she decides that she's going to forget and go on with her life. For real this time. She knows she has to. For the sake of Riley. So, when she sees Lucas in the school hallway she walks right up to him and tells him her plan of sorts.

"Where going to forget. We have to forget because if we don't it could really hurt someone, but I'm not telling you who. Okay?" Says Maya taking in a few breaths because she said that in one breath.

"Sure." Says Lucas easily, but for a second Maya think she sees something els in he's face -hurt perhaps- but then emetly dress sis.

"Great, see you in class?" Asks Maya already walking away.

"Wait! We have to plan a time for our next study session, right?" Says Lucas.

"Oh, yeah about that..." Says Maya uneasily. "Maybe we could just work on it separately?" Asks Maya losing her usual confidence.

"Don't be silly, we will work on it together. We can even work on it some where public, how about the library after school?" Asks Lucas.

"Uh, okay." Answers Maya still uneasy but feeling better about being in public.

"Great! Walk you to class?" Asks Lucas.

"Fine." Says Maya signing realizing that she's not going to be able to get rid of him.

And then they were off to class.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, what are you doing anything this weekend?" Asks Lucas trying to break the awkward silence.

They had been at the library for about an hour and hadn't got anything done. They had just been siting in awkward silence for an hour. Yep.

"Nothing, why do you want to know?" Asks Maya aggressively.

"No reason, just trying to break the silence." Answers Lucas, ignoring Maya tone as always.

"Well... Okay... Yeah..." Trails off Maya awkwardly.

"Hey, maybe we can be friends! I mean we've been basically everything els." Says Lucas winking at Maya suggestively.

At the Maya blushes and scolds herself for it. _Forget, forget, forget,_ she think.

"Uh... You know what, sure!" Says Maya, suddenly really happy with that idea.

"Awesome! We should probably get to work now though." Says Lucas pointing to their chemistry project.

"Yeah, so what's this one?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hi! Soooo sorry this took so long, but what can I say I was busy. Thank you so much to the reviewers you guys are amazing! Hope you like the chapter. Bye! :)

p.s didn't really look over this so might have a ton of problems... Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

It had been two months since Maya and Lucas agreed to be friends. They had had no slip ups and Maya thought they were doing pretty well. But, what Maya and Lucas didn't notice was that most of their conversations seem like they were flirting and some people were getting suspicious. That some people was Riley. So, she decided to ask.

Right now Riley and Maya are having a sleepover and watching Pretty Little Liars.

"So, are you and Lucas like friends now?" Asks Riley nervously.

"Yeah, I guess. He still pisses me off a hell of a lot but it's better now." Says Maya with a mouth full of popcorn. "Why?" Asks Maya

" Uh, no reason really, just sometimes it seems like you guys are flirting...sometimes...?" Says Riley ending in almost a question becoming even more nervous.

"W-what?!" Screeches Maya spitting out all of her popcorn from her mouth.

"Nothing, nothing!. I-I just thought- uh never mind..." Says Riley losing completely all of her already low amount of confidence.

"Uh, it's Okay Riley I was just surprised. Uh, we're-we're not flirting. I promise." Says Maya. _God I hate lying to_ _her,_ thinks Maya sadly.

"O-okay, I believe you. I guess we should just get back to watching." Says Riley awkwardly. "Sorry." She says as a after thought.

"uh, yeah it's fine." Says Maya still uneasy.

Maya doesn't get a wink of sleep that night

::::

Lucas walks up to Maya the next day while she's putting her books back in her locker and getting some out.

"Hi ya ma'am. Now, what are these? Asks Lucas playful tugging on one of Maya pigtails she is now greatly regretting.

"Their called pigtails dum ass." Says Maya dryly."Stop that!" Exclaims Maya aggravated, swatting Lucas's hand away.

"Tssk tssk, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Says Lucas teasingly.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, so yeah." Says Maya grumpily. "So, as riveting as this conversation is, I have to get to class." Says Maya pushing past Lucas.

"Oh, do you mind if I walk with you?" Asks Lucas not really mean it. "I'm in the same class in all." Says Lucas.

"Well, Actually I do m-"

"Great!" Says Lucas Cheerfully, completely ignoring Maya's almost comment.

"Ugh, I hate you, you know that right?" Asks Maya angrily, taking a seat.

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy." Says Lucas taking the seat behind her.

"You are probably the most annoying person I know. One day I'm going to get a gun and I'm-"

"Morning class!" Says their teacher interrupting Maya's angry rant.

"Morning Mr. Calloway." Says the whole class glumly.

"Now, today I have some special news. Drum roll please... A singing competition!" Says Mr. Calloway excitedly.

"Ugh." Says the whole class except Maya. _I could win that_, thinks Maya happily.

"Oh, don't "ugh" me, it's going to be fun! Anyhow let's start class.-" That's when Maya stops listening, other things on her mind.

_I could win, I could win, I could win_

::::

"You could _so_ win that competition, you know?" Says Lucas in Maya's ear after class.

"Yeah, I know." Says Maya feeling pretty happy.

"Your awesome, but you probably need some more practice. How 'bout we can meet up at that karaoke bar tomorrow night?" Asks Lucas.

"No th-"

"How does 7:00 sound?" Asks Lucas cutting off Maya.

"I sa-"

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Says Lucas cutting off Maya again, already walking away.

"Hate you!" Exclaims Maya to Lucas's retreating body.

"Whatever Makes you happy... Ma'am."

"ugh!"

::::

Oh god, I'm SOOO freaking sorry about how long this took! I was just so busy and I kept saying I'd do it tomorrow... and here we are. But anyhow I hope you like this chapter! I'm now making a day that I will always update. So, I might update I little more than once a week but I'll try to always update on Fridays.

P.S. Just for fun tell me what your favorite song is! Mine's Two weeks by Grizzly Bear!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi y'all! SOOO I kinda messed up... ?. I had already published this story but then I tried to just put a disclaimer that said I didn't own anything but I ended up having to delete the story and start over. Huh, so for the fans that were reading its going to look like you haven't reviewed anything and I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry if it looks like I update when really it's just an author's note but I will be updating this on Friday. Again sorry, and I'll talk to ya next chapter!

P.s. Can you guess what Maya's going to sing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

"Rrgguu!" Screamed Maya, tossing yet another outfit behind her in disgust. You see, Maya may seem always cool and collected but when something really matters to her, she basically goes insane. So, right now she is going insane because she quote "can't find anything to wear!". She couldn't decide on anything. She told herself that it was because she needed new clothes but she was just lying to herself because she didn't want to admit she wanted to impress Lucas.

"Oh god! I have _nothing_ to wear!" Said Maya, flopping down on her bed. "Not this, or this!" Said Maya picking up different pieces clothes and then throwing them back on the floor.

_Huh, now I'm really going insane. Talk to yourself much?_ thought Maya. She was just about to call quits and tell Lucas she couldn't come when she heard a nock on her door.

That's weird Riley's suppose to be with her parents tonight, thought Maya, but said come in anyway.

"Hi honey." Said Maya's mom.

"Uh, m-mom. Why are you here?" Said Maya, surprised beyond belief. Her mom had about fifteen jobs. So she was basically never home, and when she was she was sleeping.

"Honey you act as though I'm a stranger!" Said Maya's mom.

_Well you kinda are,_ thought Maya angrily.

"Oh, it's just that your always at work, so that's were I thought you." Said Maya.

"I know I am and I'm sorry but a have to get the bills payed. But I took the day off, and I came home to sleep but I kept on hearing someone scream that they had no clothes. Any idea who that was?" Said Maya's mother, winking at the last part.

"Uh, yeah, that-that was me..." Maya trailed off, nervous.

"Does someone have a date?" Maya's mom teasingly asked.

"No, no! No it's-it's just uhh..." Maya trailed off a gaming not sure what to called what she and Lucas were doing.

"Honey, I know I haven't been the best mother- heck, I haven't even been a mother -but whenever I can I do want to be there for you. Okay?" Said Maya's mother sorrowfully.

Maya didn't know what to think. She wasn't going to forgive her mother right away but she knew she had to start somewhere, so she said "okay".

"Great!" Said Maya's mom excitedly. "I'm not going to ask questions on who it is, but I am going ask, why can't you where any of the clothes that your thrown about your room?" Asked Maya's mom.

"Well, it's just that there just uh-" Stammered Maya.

"I know what you mean." Said Maya's mom, yet again winking at her. "Think I have something you could borrow. Come." Said Maya's mom, who started walking down the hall to her bedroom commanding Maya to follow her.

"Uh, here it is!" Exclaimed Maya's mother, after digging around in her closet for a couple of minutes.

The dress was a gorgeous orange, skin tight, cap sleeved and just wonderful.

"Oh my god mom! It's beautiful!" Said Maya really excited to try it on.

"I know right? When I was younger I use to wear it to every party I went to." Said Maya's mom handing Maya the dress.

"So you were a party girl?" Teased Maya getting in the dress.

"Well... Yeah, pretty much." Not really caring about it anymore.

"Figures." Said Maya, finally getting the dress on.

"Oh honey, it looks amazing on you!" Maya's mom gushed. "Look, look, in the mirror. Look at your self!" Said Maya's mom pushing Maya over to her mirror.

_Wow, I actually look hot,_ thought Maya, smiling in the mirror.

"Thank you mom. For everything." Said Maya turning to her mother. "It means a lot."

"It's all I do. But don't go thanking me just yet you haven't seen the shoes yet!" Said Maya's mom.

"Whoa." Said Maya looking down at the black stilettos her mom just hander her. "Uh-uh, thanks mom." Said Maya.

_Someones hoping to be surprised tonight,_ thought Maya.

"Your welcome. Now shouldn't you be going. I mean you don't want to be late for your "outing" do you?" Said Maya's mom, doing quotation marks with her fingers on "outing".

"Uh, yeah probably don't." Said Maya heading to the door.

"Thanks again mom." Said Maya.

And with that she was off.

::::

Hi! I decided I would post a chapter today cause I messed the thing up and everything. I know your also probably mad because you thought Maya would sing in this chapter but that's going to be in the next chapter. I know I'm evil. But I hope you like this chapter anyway, it has a lot of mom and daughter bonding so that's nice. So talk to next chapter.

P.s. The song Maya's going to sing is going to be a _big_ surprise! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **all rights go to Disney Channel and all the other people (I don't know the names to) who made Girl meets world. I'm getting nothing from this besides pure fun.

* * *

Maya had been sitting at the bar for about a half an hour and was getting restless. _Did cowboy seriously stand me up?,_ thought Maya. She was about to give up and just order a drink and get drunk when voice interrupted her order.

"Stop right there young lady, shouldn't I be the one getting you drink?" Said the voice.

_Knew he wouldn't stand me up,_ thought Maya happily, spinning round in her chair to look at him way to fast. When she saw his face smiling up at her she knew she was grinning from ear to ear. _Act cool,_ she commanded herself wiping off the grin and reap lazing it with her usual smirk.

"Why, thank you kind sir." Said Maya playing along. "It really does help because I'm just realizing now that I have absolutely no money." Said Maya, letting out an airy laugh.

"Well it's my gift, so have whatever you want." Said Lucas.

"Martini, please." Said Maya to the bartender.

"Martini, really? I guess you really are a city girl." Teased Lucas.

"You haven't figured that out until now?" Asked Maya laughing.

"Hey! I was joking!" Exclaimed Lucas trying to make Maya stop laughing. He didn't have success.

"Okay, I'm good now." Said Maya, finally finished laughing and taking her drink.

"Don't you want one?" Asked Maya, gesturing to her glass.

"No thanks, I'm good." Said Lucas

"Fine." Said Maya.

"So, whatch going to sing?" Asked Lucas, smirking.

"It's a surprise." Said Maya, sharing the smirk.

"Well it's a good thing I like surprises." Lucas, winking. Just as he said that the DJ announced Maya's name.

"It's my turn." Said Maya, hopping off her chair.

"Good luck!" Called out Lucas

"Don't need luck!" Maya called back.

"I'm dedicating this song to a spacial cowboy." Said Maya after getting one stage, winking at Lucas as she said "cowboy".

1,2,3,4

_ The name on everybody's lips is gonna be, Maya._

_The lady raking in the the chips is gonna be, Maya._

_I'm gonna be a celebrity, that means somebody everyone knows._

_They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose._

_From just some dumb mechanics wife, I'm gonna be, Maya._

_Who says murders not an art?_

_And who incase she doesn't hang, can say she started with a bang? Maya Hart!_

_ Lucas? _

At first Lucas didn't know what to do but then got on to the stage with her and stated to sing his part. It was probably because Maya winked.

_They're gonna wait outside in line to get to see, Maya!_

_Think of the those autographs I'll sign, good luck to ya._

_Maya!_

_And I'll appear on a lavaliere that goes all the way down to my waist._

_Here a ring, there a ring, everywhere a ring-a-ling._

_But always in the best of taste!_

_I'm a star! And the audience loves me. _

_And I love them. _

_And they love me for loving them._

_And we love each other._

_That's 'Cause none of us got enough love in our childhoods. _

_And that's showbiz... Kid!_

_Shes giving up her hum drum life, she's gonna be... _

_Sing it!_

_Maya!_

_She made a scandal and an start._

_And Sophie Tucker will shit I know. To see her name get billed below, Maya Hart!_

The bar erupted in applause_. _Maya felt the happiest she had ever been. She may had just sung that song as a joke for Lucas but it was amazing.

_That was awesome_, thought Maya.

"You were spectacular out there, you know?" Lucas whispered into Maya's ear after getting off the stage.

"I know." Breathed Maya.

:::

Act the moment Maya and Lucas are fairly intoxicated...fine! Their both drunk as a skunk.

"Do you know how many drinks I've had? Cause I don't!" Maya slurred, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"No I do not."said Lucas after thinking about it for a while. "Do you want to dance?" Asked Lucas all of a sudden.

"What? No! I hate dancing." Said Maya.

"Didn't look like that earlier, you looked hot." Said Lucas seductively.

How can someone be so damn sexy, thought Maya angrily.

"What-I um-em..." Stammered Maya.

"I love this song, come on!" Exclaimed Lucas, pulling Maya to the dance floor.

"You actually a really good dancer, you should do it more often." Said Lucas into Maya's ear, after they had been dancing for about two minutes.

"Um, thanks." Said Maya uneasily

"Ha! It's really funny really." Said Lucas.

"What's funny?" Asked Maya.

"How much I've wanted do this ever since I met you." Said Lucas.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Maya turning around to face him.

"I'm talking about how I've always wanted to be with ever since I met you." Said Lucas, reaching up to crease her cheek.

"But when we first met you liked Riley, you a huge crush on her." Said Maya.

"Nope. I mean I thought she was cute in a but the crush was on you. I really like spunky blondes. But if course I didn't act on it you obviously weren't interested." Said Lucas.

"You didn't know that! I could have been interested our venter became the best part of my day. It still is." Said Maya after pulling Lucas and her into a dark corner of the bar.

"Really?" Asked Lucas.

"Really." Answer Maya, and to prove her point even more smashed her lips on his.

You can guess what they did that night.

::::

Oh god I'm sorry! I promised I'd put a chapter up on Friday and I didn't. I'm so so terribly sorry. I had family in town this week end so I had to do that and then I had to drop my sister off at boarding school so it so busy. I know I still should had posted though so I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive my and still read my story though :) So on to other stuff if you have forgiven me the song she and Lucas sing is called Roxie and it is from the musical Chicago, I chose this song because I thought it would be funny and in the song the name is Roxie hart and her name is Maya hart so i thought that was cool. And for how Maya was dancing in the song just insert your own sexy dance! And the song I imagine them dancing to when they are having the seriously talk is Howlin for you by the black keys.

P.s I haven't looked over any of this so it might have like a million errors and I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

When Maya woke up she was in bliss. Warm sunlight streaming onto her face, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her legs tangled with another's. But then she remembered the night before. Sure it was amazing but just because they admitted they had feelings for each other doesn't dissolve the fact that her best friend is in love with Lucas. _Crap,_ she thought. _How the heck am I going to explain this to Lucas? _Just as she thought thisLucas started to stir_._

"Morin' beautiful." Said Lucas in a very husky voice from sleep, trying to pull Maya closer.

"Uh yeah, I-I got-t go... Yeah." Said Maya awkwardly, scrambling to get out of bed.

"What? Wait wait, I might had been drunk last night but I wasn't _that_ drunk." Said Lucas, very confused. "You said you had feelings for me- in a way- and I said I had feelings for you, didn't we?"

"Uh, we did and I do, but-but I have this-this secret and it's not mine but it could hurt I person that's extremely close to me and that would hurt me and-and... We wouldn't work!" Maya exclaimed, not knowing what to say.

"I'd beg to defer, and what is this about a secret? You can tell me anything Maya?" Said Lucas, trying to stag calm.

"I _can't_ tell you! It's not my secret to tell!" Said Maya. _God, I'm tired of my life_, moaned Maya in her head.

"Maya, come _on_! You can't just tell me there's this big secret that apparently concerns me, and not tell me what it is." Said Lucas, finally losing his cool.

"I-I-I, fine!" Exclaimed Maya giving up. "Riley's still in love with you!"

::::

Wop there it is! Haha, hope you like that cliff hanger! I know I'm mean. I'll update soon, I promise!

Random P.s. Love you guys, please review! Oh and sorry about the short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

And then there was silence. The most painful silence Maya had ever encountered. She knew she had to get out. Fast. So, she did what she always did. She ran away from her mistakes and fears. She always did this. She knew it was cowardly but she also knew that she was a coward.

She also knew it was cowardly when she was to afraid to look back at him before she ran out the door and into the cold air.

::::

The she didn't want to go back to school. She didn't want to see Lucas... Or Riley. She was just to afraid. She didn't know what to say and how to act. She just couldn't. But she knew she had to. She had to face her fears no matter how hard it was. And she knew she had to stop sulking and get out of her room.

She saw Riley coming over to her locker so she tired her best to summon her best real smile.

"Hi!" Her overly peppy friend greeted.

"Hey, Riley." Said Maya finishing to taking her books from her locker.

"So, I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever!" Exclaimed Riley.

"Riley, we literally saw each other two days ago." Said Maya, chuckling at her friends enthusiasm.

"Two days is a long time! We we... We need a sleepover!" Shouted Riley.

"You say that as if we've never done that." Maya muttered under her breath. "Of course! That's exactly what we need! What date?" Said Maya trying to match Riley's excitement.

"How 'bout tonight?" Suggested Riley.

"Um... sure!" Said Maya actually becoming a little giddy.

"Great!" Said Riley.

And with that they walked arm in arm to class.

::::

ummm ( hides from shame) sorry! I SOOO meant to update sooner but what can I say, shit happens! So yeah, I hope to the people who stuck with me enjoy this chapter and I'll try my best to update soon but I can't make any promises cause school started back. Love y'all and please review!

Question: How do you think I'll end this story?


End file.
